1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for protecting a person from gas or smoke inhalation damage during a fire and, more particularly, to means associated with a pillow for this purpose.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, sleeping accommodations, such as hotels or hospitals, are provided with a fire extinguishing apparatus, such as a sprinkler and a fire extinguisher. In addition, it is the usual practice to provide an alarm device and some guidance as to how the structure should be evacuated in case of a fire.
Many deaths in a hotel fire are the result of the inhaling of poisonous gases, generated by the burning building materials, which are encountered when the occupants are attempting to evacuate the building. In this regard, there is no effective countermeasure currently being used which can be used as an effective defense against the poisonous gases.
Heretofore, one technique used in self-defense is a gas mask. However, it is not easy to use the gas mask because the gas mask has only a simple antigas function, it must be serviced and its presence insured if the gas mask is provided in a required place, and it is difficult to use immediately in an emergency.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 55-146558 discloses antigas wearing apparel as a self-defense device to be worn on a person's body. This type of antigas wearing apparel exhibits resistance against poisonous material and is non-permeable. It comprises an external layer made of material having flexibility and relative rigidity and an exchangeable internal layer made of a porous filter having a poisonous material removing agent. Further, the antigas wearing apparel is provided with a ventilation portion, disposed in the external layer in the portion covered by the porous filter, which can communicate with the outside air. Accordingly, an effective defense relative to fire will not be provided by this special wearing apparel.